creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinese Newspapers
Chinese Newspapers -A short story based on a real life experience. Ever since I was in elementary, I had loved reading books. During my 6th grade I was even awarded "Most Books Readi Award". I was given a book called " The Birdge to Terabithia". I finished the book that same night. My parents felt really proud and even encouraged me to read more books. Every time we visit my grandparent's house, I would bring a story book with me, to read by whenever I feel bored. My aunt and uncles loved seeing me read books and sometimes they even gave me books during christmas. (My aunt gave me a Hannah Montana book which is currently missing). I felt happy and proud at the same time during those times, but my grandfather would always frown upon my reading. It's not like he dislike my reading books, it's the fact that I read english books. I was one my grandfather's favorites, being one of his few grandchildren who actually excels in both her chinese and english classes. He had hoped that I would be interested in chinese books instead of english. The next time we visited my grandparent's house I brought along a chinese book. I tried very hard to finish the book but I never did. There were times when my grandfather would I ask me to sing chinese songs infront of him. I always sing the same song over and over again. "The moon represents my heart." I joined some of my school's Chinese singing contest but I never won, I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't bring home an award that will make him happy. During my first year of high school, a friend of mine forces me to join choir. At first I was hesitant but eventually I did join choir. There were times when the teacher wants to kick me out of choir, but she never did. In the end I was able to participate in a Choir ccontest (where we sang chinese songs). I invited my grandfather to come along and watch. When they announce the second place, we were a bit disappointed. We knew we have no chance of winning, our vice principal was about to go infront and ask why we didn't win when all of a sudden they announced that we won the contest. Everyone was jumping with joy. I tried looking at the crowd for my grandfather and there I saw him, smiling at me. Finally I did something good that will make my grandfather proud. Some of you might start wondering why did the writer used "Chinese Newspapers" as the title of this short story. I will get to that soon enough. You see my father has been living and working in Taiwan for as long as I can remember. On rare occasions he goes home, but only stayed for a week or two. As much as I love my father, his timing couldn't be more perfect. He was never home during my graduation, I doubt he'll be even home on my 18th birthday. Lately there have been some misunderstanding happening in our family. Everytime we visit my grandparent's house there would be yelling. One small mistake and all hell will break loose. I started to dread going there. (To be continued) Category:Karikamiya Category:Short stories